Gypsy Boy
by XamierTheNobody
Summary: Draco Malfoy is Prince, heir to the throne. One day he spots a Gypsy Caravan on the outskirts of town. Instead of ignoring it he finds himself enthralled with one of the Gypsy boys. Overcome with lust he commands his guards to bring the boy to him. He becomes the Prince's pleasure slave. Will the Gypsy ever come to love Draco? Or will his hate be too strong? Draco/Harry DM/HP
1. Taken away

**[A/N] So I started a new story since my other one is finished. This is being rewritten as of July 2012 since my writing style has changed drastically. I'm really irritated with this websites formatting. It turns my paragraphs into SENTENCES. It's ruining the atmosphere of my work.**

'_**Blah Blah Blah'**_**For thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will.**

Prince Draco was standing upon his balcony overlooking the entire town below. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest as he analyzed the town he would soon rule over. The bread salesmen were as noisy as ever. And the fishermen kept shouting "Fish 'ere! Get yer fresh fish!" As if no one had heard them just seconds before!

Draco sneered as he spotted the local beggars and prostitutes "No better than common filth." He haughtily drawled. This town disgusted him, and he was expected to rule over them eventually! With the way things were he doubted he'd be able to last a year before banishing half the town. As his eyes wandered they came across a small gypsy caravan hiding in the outskirts of town.

"Damn gypsies" He murmured "Bringing their filth and devilry to the kingdom."

He was about to ignore it until a boy caught his eye. Draco gasped, this boy was beautiful! He had messy black hair with stunning emerald eyes. His tan skin glistened in the sun as sweat cascaded down it. It was right then and there that Draco knew he must have him. Come hell or high water he would have that gypsy boy. "Guards!" Draco yelled, and the sound of clanking armor immediately reached his ears. "What is it that you wish of us Prince Draco?" the head guard inquired. "That gypsy boy down there." Draco pointed at the boy from afar "I want him sent to my chambers immediately."

"Yes sir!" The guards bellowed, bowing before heading off to the village in pursuit of the boy. Draco smirked, the guards never question his requests anymore. He stared intently at the boy once more. Oh yes, this boy would be his.

**(Gypsy Boy's P.O.V)**

I had noticed the prince staring at me for a while now, and it was starting to unnerve me. When I dared to look up I found our eyes had connected, his stormy grey with my forest green. The look in his eyes was frightening and sent shivers down my spine as I hastily looked away and resumed my chores. I was calm and collected until I heard mother shouting my name as I rushed towards her I gasped at the sight before me, for a guard was standing beside her. "Mother what is the meaning of this?" I cried, horrible fantasies of why the guards would be here flashing through my mind.

"The prince wants you." she sullenly replied as the guard grabbed my arm nearly tearing my loose shirt in the process. "Mother please!" I screamed "Don't let them take me!" Tears fell down my cheeks as I frantically looked into my mother's green eyes. Her fiery red hair had plastered to her face and her eyes were hidden beneath her long hair. "I'm sorry my son." She muttered, and I noticed then that she too was crying "But there is nothing we can do." And with that the guard dragged me to the palace while my father consoled my mother and held her grasping hands.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Draco was pacing his room like a mad man, thoughts coming to and fro from his mind as he pondered over what to do with the boy he had requested. _'I could make him my pet.'_He thought before shaking his head _'No, no that is to time consuming. Maybe a servant…yes that's it! But what type…'_He rubbed his temples and a sinful thought entered his mind '_Oh yes 'that' type of servant would do nicely.'_

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the guards shoved the boy into his room before leaving. Draco smirked and walked towards the boy- who was now shaking- and tilted his head up with his finger. "What is your name gypsy?" The boy grimaced before replying "Harrison." Draco nodded "Do you know why you are here Harrison?" Harrison shook his head "No sir I don't." Draco's smirk widened as an unnerving glint appeared in his eyes"You are to be my slave, do you understand?" He brought his face closer to Harrison's. "No sir." Harrison mumbled, a look of disgust and anger flashing across his face.

"Why not?" Draco inquired as he caressed the boy's face "I don't know what type of slave I am to be." The boy cockily replied. Draco frowned inwardly he'd have to get rid of that cheek. It wouldn't do to have a back-sassing slave now would it? Draco smirked once more "You are to be my pleasure slave, and no more 'sir', you will from now on address me as Master do you understand?" Harrison's face reddened even more and he slowly nodded his head albeit reluctantly. "Yes" he replied. Draco's face came closer "Yes what?" Harrison grit his teeth "Yes…Master."

"Good!" Draco exclaimed "Now I will expect you to 'entertain' me tonight after dinner, perhaps if you do a good enough job I will allow you to spend the night in my bed instead of the corner I had prepared for you." "Thank you Master." Harrison muttered, lowering his gaze. Nearly a thousand curses were flashing through his head. If this man hadn't been the prince then Harrison would have broken his nose already! Stupid prick, treating him like dirt just because he's a gypsy, and making him a slave! Harrison was pretty sure that things such as this were illegal. But of course, since he was the prince he would get away with everything.

This bastard had taken him away from his family, from a mother and father who loved him very much. Lilith and James were surely heartbroken by now! Draco tutted when he noticed his slave's depressed state "Now, now don't be like that." and smashed their lips together. The boy tasted like ripe strawberries with a hint of exotic spices. He couldn't resist the urge to taste more and pressed their lips together harshly.

Harrison gasped and Draco quickly plunged his tongue into Harrison's mouth. After only a few seconds Draco reluctantly pulled away "Consider that a reward for your good behavior." Draco drawled before exiting the room. He would have loved to continue with his new slave, but while the temptation was strong he knew it would be more pleasurable if he waited. Harrison watched the Prince leave with a look of disdain before sighing and dropping to the ground. He held his head in his hands and cried out in despair; his life just couldn't get any better!

**[A/N] I honestly don't know why it's so short. Three pages of my notebook were filled for this. Yes I named him Harrison; it fits with the medieval theme since Harry is too common of a name for him. I'll be editing this entire story from start to finish. Hopefully it won't take as long as my HP/HMC crossover did.**


	2. Bathing time

**[A/N] Fixed this chapter as well. Please review and give me some feedback! Also, screw you guys! Why didn't you tell me this story was crappy when I first wrote it? It would have saved me the trouble of having to go back and fix it a year later!**

**Also, I've decided to change the plot of the story. This will become a PWP (Plot what plot/Purely Written Porn), there will be no epic adventure like I'd planned. Just Harry's life as a pleasure slave.**

'_**Blah Blah'**_**for thoughts.**

**I hate writing in first person so much…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will!**

(Harrison's P.O.V)

I screamed internally _'Why do these things always happen to me! If I don't obey him I'll surely be sent to the gallows! It's a good thing I prefer men, or this could have been an even bigger problem.'_

That's right. I prefer men over women. Although it might be the fault of my Gypsy lifestyle. Seeing all the women flaunt themselves in jewelry and dresses got old after a while. Sure they were elegant at times, but the strength and power that the men gave off was intoxicating. It gives me the chills just thinking about it! I wrapped my arms around my knees and sobbed, I was going to lose my virginity tonight and there was nothing I could do about it. My virginity…the thing I'd been saving for that one special person. I'd had many suitors since I'd come of age. But the gaudy women and self-absorbed men sickened me, so with nary a sense of remorse I crushed their hopes and dreams.

I heard the door open and sharply turned my head, expecting Draco. But instead of the Prince a servant girl with bright red hair stood before me, holding clothes and what seemed to be a towel. She kept a calm look as she ushered me out of the room "Master Draco said that he wished for you to look presentable for tonight, follow me please." I stared dumbfounded before rushing after her, careful not to trip over the various juts of stone. "What's your name?" I asked. She faltered in her steps before turning towards me with a blush "Ginerva…My entire family works as servants here."

I nodded and we took off once more.

"Stop here." Ginerva ordered as we reached a large wooden door. It had snake patterns carved into it and my eyes widened dramatically. It seemed as if they were moving! Ginerva set down her bundle of items before pushing open the doors. She then retrieved them once more and ushered me inside "Hurry up! I don't have all day!" I slowly walked inside and was struck with a feeling of awe, the place was huge!

There were bathes everywhere of various sizes, and the ceiling looked as if it were the night sky itself! "This is amazing!" I exclaimed, smiling gleefully. Ginerva smiled kindly and laughed "I will leave you to it then, ring the bell on the left hand corner when you're finished and another servant will escort you to your rooms. This is Master Draco's private bathing rooms so please do not break anything!"

I nodded and waited for her to leave before undressing and slipping into the nearest tub. I sighed in satisfaction as the hot water caressed my tan skin. The water felt like heaven on earth to me. It was the perfect temperature, I soon found myself relaxing fully inside the bath. All thoughts of what was to come later on tonight were gone. Just peaceful relaxation remained.

In my haze I failed to notice a figure entire beside me, and was snapped out of it when two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I squealed and squirmed, attempting to get out of the strong grip. But it was to no avail, the hold against me was too tight. "I could not wait until tonight." A sultry voice whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. I turned my head and came face to face with a smirking Prince Draco.

"I am going to have you right here right now." He whispered before biting the sensitive lobe of my ear. I involuntarily let out a light moan and he chuckled. "Since we are both in the nude this makes things much easier." he moved his hand down my chest and onto my nether regions. I gasped in pleasure as he moved his hand up and down over my quickly growing erection. "That's it" he muttered "Moan for me". He dipped his thumb into my slit and I yelled out "Ahh...S-stop!"

These sensations were so foreign to me. I fought my hardest to overcome the temptation of giving in to the pleasure. But in the end I just couldn't help it. Everything felt so _good_…it made me want more, more of something that I didn't even understand. He chuckled once more before continuing his actions "I don't think so, you are my pleasure slave, and I will do with you what I wish." He grasped the base of my length and rubbed harder. I saw stars as I moaned and writhed like a wanton slut.

My eyes clouded over as I screamed "I-I'm going to cum!" The prince only intensified his actions as I said that. "Then cum." he whispered into my ear, and I finally lost it. Jets of white sticky liquid spurted out of my now soft length and I let out a pleasure filled scream. Why did this feel so good? Why did I find myself wanting more? I wasn't supposed to enjoy this! I am supposed to hate it! But then…why aren't I? This cloud of lust covering my mind only made things worse as I tried to figure out what was going on with me. I could feel the prince smirk as he said "You see being my slave can be pleasurable for both of us. Now tell me Harrison, are you a virgin?"

I nodded slowly and he laughed "Good, then I'll be your first." I felt him pull himself out of the tub _'What is he doing? Is he going to finally leave me alone?'_ I thought hopefully, but my hope was for naught, because he shortly returned, holding what seemed to be a bottle of oil. "Now Harrison." he said facing me this time around "Would you be kind enough as to bend over across the edge of the tub?" I feebly did as he commanded, knowing the consequences if I disobeyed. As I positioned myself I let out a gasp as something cold and wet violated my entrance. "W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, fear crashing over me quickly.

What was he doing? Why was it so cold? I had so many questions, so many questions that I knew would be left unanswered. "Preparing you." The prince haughtily replied "Unless you would rather me go in dry?" My face paled and I frantically shook my head, although I didn't know much about sex I knew that it would likely be very painful if I wasn't prepared, and extreme pain was not something I wished to experience.

I felt another digit enter me and groaned at the uncomfortable feeling, the prince rubbed my shoulder with his free hand "Don't worry; these fingers won't be in here for long." That for some reason did not make me feel any better. After he had slipped in a third finger I was hissing out in pain, the burning sensation was overwhelming. When the prince deemed me prepared enough a felt something much bigger than the fingers and my entrance and started to shake, if he was a big as I thought he was then this was going to hurt more than I'd thought. "Brace yourself." The prince chuckled as he grabbed my waist with both hands and leaned over me.

He slowly pushed in and I held back a sob, it felt as if I was being ripped in half! The prince seemed to not care and just pushed more of his length inside me. When he was balls-deep inside me he let out a loud moan "Oh gods Harry you're so tight!" He stopped moving for a few minutes and I wondered what was going on. Not that it bothered me; it actually helped me adjust to his size.

But after a while I became irate, it was starting to feel good and he wasn't doing anything! I wanted more of this addicting pleasure, and I wanted it now! I shifted and accidentally pushed him deeper inside of me. The prince took that as his cue to continue and began to thrust in and out of me. He thrust into me at a rapid pace and I could barely contain my moans of ecstasy. I felt so dirty voicing out my pleasure, it made me seem like some cheap whore that the prince had picked up in an alleyway.

During one of his erratic thrusts he hit something inside of me that caused me to moan louder than ever. "Looks like I found your prostate." the prince smirked, before ramming into that spot again. I let out pleasure filled sob, I felt myself become tainted and corrupted by this pleasure, and I was enjoying it. After continuous thrusts against that spot I let out a scream and came a second time. My release coated the walls of the tub and I wondered for a moment the reaction of the servant who would have to clean this up.

Draco moaned as I tightened around him and filled my insides with his seed. He pulled out and stepped out of the bathe, before putting his clothes on and leaving. He turned to me and said "That was one of the best I have ever experienced, I will expect you in my bed tonight, consider yourself rewarded." And he left without even glancing back. I found myself feeling empty as he left, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. My body was already crying out for him. I ached for him to touch me again. I fiercely ran a hand through my hair and let out a shaky sigh. What was going on with me?

**[A/N] I know I could add tons of more detail to this previously crappy story. But I just don't feel like it. This story isn't going to be like one of my epics so why bother? It's just a pleasure slave medieval story that won't go any farther than at least 5 chapters at least.**

**I might reconsider…if you guys want me to. Reviews are what motivate me anyways.**

**Read and Review please.**


	3. Feelings

**[A/N] Edited this chapter of course, I got rid of the mentioning of Voldemort since this story's plot has changed so much that he's unneeded now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.**

**A year into the future, June 2nd**

I scowled as my master once again called me to his quarters. This was the fifth time this week! I may be his pleasure slave but I sure as hell didn't have endless amounts of sexual energy! I was still tired and sore from my last summoning, and that was only three hours ago! Why I so desirable to this man that he couldn't bear to be separated from me? It's not that I didn't enjoy his _pleasurable _attentions. It's just that I would enjoy it more if he'd let me rest once in a while!

I began to wonder how I got myself into this situation…I'd had several opportunities in the past to kill my master and return to my old life. But…I just could not…I had wished for his death merely months before but now I find myself cringing at the thought of my master's demise. He had tainted my body, corrupted it so that I could not stand being without his lust for more than a day. My body ached for him, yearned for him. And I was once disgusted with myself for feeling such things.

But now…it could not be helped. I stopped caring, stopped struggling. I just simply gave in. The pleasure, the emotions, it was all too great for me to resist. My will was not as strong as I had thought it was. And now I cannot even imagine a life in which I do not service my master. I stormed into his room with a look so icy it could freeze hell over "What is it that you wish master?" I bit out, using extra emphasis on Master to see if his temper would flare.

What? Just because I was loyal and dependent on him did not mean that I was docile! I fought tooth and nail every waking moment with him, just to get a rise out of my oh so perfect master. In this situation though it seemed to have worked for his reply was none too sweet. "You know well what I want slave, do not play coy with me!" The prince retorted, a vein bulging from his forehead. "I do not understand" I pouted, with an innocent look upon my face.

"I am not in the mood for your games! You will satisfy me now or you will pay the price!" I sneered at him but nodded my head, showing that I understood. "Very well master." I shuddered at the word "What is it that you wish for me to 'satisfy' you with?" I knew what he truly wanted, but he looked so flushed and adorable when he was angry. "Your body of course." The prince drawled in his usual haughty manner. "Understood Master." and I removed my clothes before standing in front of the prince "Which position do you wish for me to be in?"

"Ride me." the prince ordered, causing me to gulp. That position felt so demeaning to me, but it was the most pleasurable one yet. I felt my heart began to pump faster and shivers went down my spine as I thought of the mind blowing pleasure that would come from tonight. I looked at my master's face and grimaced, the hungry look meant only one thing, tonight was going to be a very long night.

My master removed the blanket that had been covering his form and I soon found that he was already nude. I laughed inwardly and couldn't help a smirk from forming on my face as my eyes traveled across my master's beautiful body. Many times had I worshiped this body, tasted it, and marked it. Sometimes I felt that he was as much mine as I was his. He had not taken a lover or even a concubine since I had arrived. I may seem childish but it excited me greatly. The feeling of being the only one he adored was overwhelming, and I often found myself basking in the feeling after our love-making. Which was quite often I assure you.

I gently pushed my master down onto his back and lifted myself above him. I stared into his striking silver eyes and found myself trapped. Such thunderous emotions lurked in his eyes. Lust, adoration, possessiveness, and savagery were the most passionate ones. I found myself smirking; it seemed that his body craved mine as much as I craved his. I lowered myself upon his thick pulsing cock and could barely contain my moans of pleasure. My entrance had grown used to his size over the years and the constant use of it caused it to never be able to 'heal' itself. So our love-making was always pleasurable and painless.

My master firmly grasped my hips as he threw his head back and groaned. His eyes were alit with pleasure and shivers went down my spine for I knew that only I could unravel him like this. The position had quickly bored my master so he flipped us over until he was hovering above me.

For what seemed like hours he pounded into me mercilessly, our passion most likely woke the whole palace. But my master did not care; he was in some way an exhibitionist. The chance of someone walking in us-though it was low-excited him. I felt his member begin to throb and knew that our session would soon be over. I inwardly pouted a bit. Sure I was tired, but that didn't mean that I wasn't aroused and needy. With a few rapid and tantalizingly deep thrusts my master released his essence into me as I painted our chests white.

He slumped onto me with a sigh and held me tight, quickly falling asleep.

I slowly pulled myself out of my sleeping master's embrace-ignoring the cold-and laughed quietly, my master was harsh and demanding in bed but was quite the cuddler afterwards. I sighed and edged off the bed before pulling my green tunic and other necessities back on and without a sound exited the room. I ran my fingers through my raven locks and scowled, my master was vain and treated me like a possession-that much was evident-but the looks of longing he sent me made my heart clench in a way I didn't understand.

The very thought frustrated me to no end 'Why am I feeling this way, what has changed to make my master long for me so? When he clearly already has me, though in a different way I assume he imagined.' These thoughts festered in my mind. I had to admit that even I could tell that my master had changed over the past year. Gone was the young, arrogant fool who took everything for granted. My master had turned into a prideful man-though he still carried an air of arrogance- who would be king sooner than he thought.

My eyes clouded with sadness as I thought about King Lucius, he had caught some mysterious illness and was well on his way to the other side. The healers had tried every remedy in sight; some had even called upon sorcerers to cure the king, but to no avail. I assumed that the king would live for only a couple more years, and I hoped that by then the prince would be able to lead this kingdom. Many blamed a curse for the king's illness but others ignored the possibility completely, because magic surely could not exist in their minds.

But I knew better.

Yes, I knew that magic existed, I myself was proof of it, but I would not let anyone know of it. I would let them have their suspicion, but I would leave no evidence, for the very evidence itself could lead to my doom.

(Draco's P.O.V)

I awoke alone in a cold bed, not that I had expected Harrison to actually stay with me, but it was still something I longed for. I knew without a doubt that Harrison noticed the way I looked at him, the way my eyes lingered upon his face when he was deep in thought. Over the past year I had noticed that I had wanted Harrison in an entirely different way. No longer did I want him as my slave, no… not anymore… now I wanted him as a lover. As someone I could confess my secrets to, someone I could confide in when I felt troubled or dare I say scared.

I knew that I had corrupted him, for that is what I planned when I first set my eyes upon him. But my plan seems to have backfired, for now I crave his body as much as his own craves mine.

His touch, his warmth, the intoxicating taste of his lips. I couldn't bear being away from it for long. I knew that Harrison would never want for me that way, why should he? After all the terrible things I had done to him, after subjecting him to a life such as this-despite how much I spoiled him- I would of hated myself too if I had been in his shoes. I looked at the spot where Harrison had only hours ago lay, and smiled. Maybe, just maybe, I would be able to earn Harrison's affection.

**[A/N] Fixed this chapter as well, there won't be that many after this. Probably just a few chapters with sex and some angst maybe.**


	4. Confrontation

**[A/N] Oh god was this one sickening to fix. Honestly I don't know how any of you even liked this story! I positively hate what I've written! But now it's all fixed so I can enjoy my own story for once.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will**

(Harrison's P.O.V)

I wandered down the castle's numerous hallways with a quest in mind; I would march straight up to the prince and demand why I was being ignored! Sure being practically his personal whore was bad but being ignored was even worse!

I don't know what had happened! One day we were having wonderful sex and the next day he starts brooding and then begins to ignore me! I know that I had complained about being tired and needing rest. But this was not what I had in mind!

That bastard knew what he was doing to me! My body was in a constant state of arousal and kept aching for his touch. It hurt so badly, nothing I did could make it stop! I'd tried several times this week to seduce my master so that this pain would end, but nothing worked! It was as if he'd become disinterested with me!

I scoffed at the thought, surely my master thought me more useful than just pleasure?

Servants hastily moved to clear a path for me as I prowled the castle, they whispered and gossiped and some even prayed for my master's health. For they all knew my temper was on par with the devil's himself! I'd been mocked by some of my master's friends once when my master had ignorantly decided to show me off.

Needless to say Duchess Parkinson went home in tears, and Duke Knott had multiple bruises he had to explain to his parents. I slammed open the door to my master's work room and was met with a tired looking Draco.

He yawned as he addressed me "Harrison? What are you doing in here? I have not requested your services." I stared at him as if he had grown a third head before shouting.

"What am **I** doing here? Well I'll have you know that I have been rudely ignored by you for several weeks and demand to know why!" I panted for breath as I ended my angry tirade and locked eyes with a _very_ irate master.

My master cradled his ears and glared at me "You dare assume you have the right to enter my office and scream at me like a woman on her monthly pains! I am a Prince! I am superior to you! And I will not allow you to speak to me in such a way!"

When my master saw my expression he immediately regretted what he had said. With a mighty leap I jumped upon the prince and proceeded to wrestle him to the ground until he flipped me over.

"Harrison calm down!" I glared at him "How do you expect me to calm down when I haven't been summoned in weeks! My body cannot handle it any longer! You are torturing me! Master I beg of you please tell me why you are neglecting me! Am I not attractive enough? Have I failed to pleasure you correctly?"

My master shuddered at my sorrowful gaze "Harrison it is none of that. I have been caught up with my princely duties. I am afraid that I hadn't the time for you. Had I known that you needed me so badly then I would have summoned you weeks ago."

I snorted and glared daggers at the ground "Like what?" Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Like the fact that my father's illness has started to fade and I must complete all the work that he could not do while he was deathly ill."

I looked away with shame and replied "Oh…I am sorry master, I did not know." Shame washed over me and I felt disgusted with myself. I hadn't thought that perhaps my master had been busy with something more important than the pleasures of the flesh.

I had selfishly assumed that my master would always have time for me, but it seemed that was not true. My master's father had finally begun to recover and I knew that that meant that I would soon have to meet him.

For the King must approve of any slave my master takes, whether it be for cleaning or pleasure. I did not look forward to meeting King Lucius, for I had heard that he had a heart of stone and an aura that matched it.

In my musing I did not notice my master sneaking up behind me until it was too late. My master kissed me fiercely and left me gasping for breathe.

"You have been speaking out of turn for quite some time now" He drawled "I believe a punishment is in order." I gulped "What kind of punishment?" He smirked cruelly "Why, the only kind of punishment a pleasure slave deserves, Why so frightened Harrison? I **have** been neglecting you haven't I?"

He pulled me over his paper cluttered wooden desk and chuckled darkly "Let the punishment begin."

He quickly pulled down my trousers and told me to brace myself against the desk. I had my suspicions about what was going to happen. But when my master swung his hand down upon my bottom I found myself more surprised then I had expected.

The room was silent except for the sound of flesh hitting flesh and my moans of pain. I don't know how but somehow my body found this arousing and my length began to harden and tent in my leggings.

My master brought his hand down upon my bottom constantly and smirked at the red marks it left on my pale backside. My punishment felt like hours and when my master told me to leave I found myself relieved yet disappointed somehow. Although that may just be my arousal talking.

I gently rubbed my abused bottom and limped back to my master's bed chambers. Note to self; never complain about being neglected ever again, my poor bum wouldn't be able to handle it.

A rough hand pulled me to the side and I gasped, the servant boy Ronald-who had an atrocious amount of freckles- was grinning happily at me.

"Ron! What the hell do you think your doing?" He shrugged his shoulders with an amused grin on his face "What? I can't see my best friend any more?" He pouted and I laughed "Ron you're such an idiot." He grinned "Ah come on Harrison I know you're just joking."

I hugged him and laughed "Whatever makes you feel better at night Ron. By the way, don't you have chores to do?" I turned to look up at my red-haired friend only to see him staring at me intensely.

"Ron are you alright?" I asked still no response "Ron…Ron?"

Ron's eyes sparkled as he leaned closer towards me, our faces were almost touching. I opened my mouth to ask him if he was alright only to have his lips press against mine in a tender kiss.

My eyes widened and I inwardly cursed, my master was not going to be pleased when he found out.

**[A/N] Quite the cliffhanger isn't it? It took me a while to fix this chapter up and it's currently four in the morning so I really have no idea what I'm typing. I hope you enjoyed this edited chapter. The next one will be finished soon I promise.**

**Until then, please read and review.**


	5. Thoughts

**[A/N] Well this chapter was very hard and confusing when it came to editing it. I mean seriously, I had to erase half of the chapter because I didn't want this to turn into another epic. I really don't want to do another extremely long story like 'A New Life'. That one nearly killed me with the stress!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.**

Harrison stood there, motionless, as Ron ravaged his mouth. He felt no passion, no desire, only numbness. He should have expected this; he should have known that the glances Ronald sent him weren't brotherly. But he was too dense, to caught up in his hunger for his master. And now he was paying the price.

When the ginger finally pulled away, Harrison's brain set to work, and he roughly pushed the servant to the floor. His expression was one of terror, and rage.

"What the hell was that Ron? You know that I'm the prince's personal servant! Why the devil would you do that?"

Ron's face flushed a deep crimson, and he leapt to his feet "I love you Harrison! Is it so hard to see that? How dense are you! I don't want you to be the Prince's; I want you to be mine! Only mine!"

Inwardly seething, Harrison pulled back his arm and roughly slapped Ron across the cheek.

"You bastard! How dare you think of me as if I am some sort of property! I could have you hanged for this! Be grateful that I'll only let you off with a warning; I do not want to ruin our friendship Ron. But I can't be in any type of relationship outside my duties. Prince Draco** (1)** would surely kill you if he found out about today!"

Ron face turned cold as his face turned an even darker red from rage "I won't accept that! I'll have you all to myself no matter what! You'll see! Eventually it will be just be the two of us! No more kingdom, no more prince…just us."

Harrison shook his head at Ron's idiocy, they could never be together. Harrison just didn't love him that way. He loved him like a brother, but not as a lover. His heart could only hold one person inside it. And although Harrison did not know who it was-though he had his suspicions-he knew that it was already full. There was no room for another.

"Whatever you say Ron, I'm going to sleep now. Hopefully your common sense will return to you in the morning."

Harrison's dreams were plagued with images of a blond haired man. The man caressed him, held him, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Harrison desperately tried to see the man's face, but there was no face on the man before him. Just a shroud of darkness covering his head.

The man turned Harrison over and thrusted into him gently. Whispers of love echoed across his dream realm and Harrison found himself panting and moaning in passion. The man explored Harrison's body, caressing every part of him that he could.

Harrison's mind was a mess his body felt extremely sensitive to the man's touch and the pleasure from his thrusts was driving him crazy. The man lowered his head onto Harrison's chest and slowly licked his left nipple. The man bit it lightly and began to suck on it like a babe to its mother's breast.

Harrison screamed out in ecstasy as one of the man's hands grasped his length and something inside Harry snapped. He writhed and moaned like a wanton whore as he bucked into the stranger, causing him to thrust deeper into Harrison. Deeper than Harrison has ever experienced.

"I-I'm going to cum!" He gasped as his muscles twitched. The figure laughed and murmured "Then cum for me."

Harrison sprang forward panting, his sheets soaked with sweat. What kind of dream was that? That voice…it seemed so familiar. Yet, he could not put his finger on it. His mind was overcome; his body was for his master only, not some dream man. But yet, he didn't feel as if he'd disobeyed his master. He felt as if he'd made him proud in some way.

Harrison grabbed his long black hair and sighed in frustration, what was going on!

Harrison desperately wanted to run to his master for comfort, but his master was most likely busy and would not appreciate an interruption. Harry clutched his pillow and shut his eyes. If only his mother was here, she would know what to do. She would hold him, and tell him that everything would be alright.

The Gypsies had most likely moved on to another town by now, his mother would be miles away. Harrison hoped he would see her again, taste her potato stew with beef and herbs. Hoped he could play the violin and dance with her once more.

He loved his mother dearly, but…the thought of leaving his master left a crushing pain in his chest. He didn't know why, he wanted to return home to his mother and father. Didn't he?

The thought became unpleasant and Harrison screamed in frustration. No! This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to become attached to this place. He was supposed to continue to hate his life and his master. He was supposed to yearn to return home and fight for it till his very last breath.

But now…that seemed pointless. He'd become too used to his life of luxury, like a wild animal that was kept in captivity. He wouldn't know what to do if he returned to his parents. What would he say? Would they even believe him? And if they did, would they feel shamed, disgusted by his actions?

How would he deal with the constant hunger for his master's body? Would he find another man to suit his lusts? Harry cried out in pain as the thought made his heart clench. No…it wouldn't be possible. No man could ever replace his master.

It was hopeless; he had no place in the outside world now. He just needed to accept his fate, embrace it. He told himself that in the morning he would become the docile pleasure slave his master always wanted.

A life of pleasure and nothing more…for some reason the thought excited him. Only having to worry about his master's pleasure. No more pain, no more drama, only his master and the addicting pleasure that came with him.

Harrison sighed and plopped back onto his bed, relishing in the comfort it provided him. He closed his eyes once more, and slept.

**[A/N] Okay so I fixed this chapter and added a whole lot of things in**

**(1) Harrison calls his master Prince Draco instead of master because no one besides Draco's parents and Draco himself know that Harrison is his pleasure slave. Everyone else just assumes that he is his whipping boy, or man servant.**

**Well it looks like Harrison now has a new look on life. Will he continue to think this way? Or will something change his mind. The next chapter will be out soon so don't fret.**

**And remember, please read and review. I've got seventy one followers and only thirty five reviews. You people have been lazy~**


	6. Nostalgia

**[A/N] Wow I haven't written a new chapter for this story in ages! You might want to review this anonymously if you reviewed all my author's notes before. I hope you enjoy the change I made with the story. And if you don't, well sorry but I didn't like the way the story was going and decided to change it.**

**I honestly have no idea where this story is going but I hope you all enjoy this ridiculous story anyway! And don't forget to review!**

**Lots of AU things now, the stuff in the Deathly Hallows never happened and Tonks and Remus had Teddy while Harry was a young teenager.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.**

When Harrison awoke he knew that today would be the day his life changed forever. He calmly dressed himself in fine silks and brushed his knotted hair. He knew that it was petty to make himself look attractive and seductive. But with his new mindset he knew that making his master want him more would be a blessing.

He wondered how things had turned out this way. He used to have a simple life, enjoying the pleasures of simply living. With his Caravan all he had to worry about was getting money to pay for the family, and avoiding the guards at all costs. While they weren't the type of Gypsies to steal the guards still hated them and would stop at nothing to falsely accuse them of something.

Harrison used to stand in the town square and play his violin. Yes, his violin. It may seem cliché for a Gypsy such as himself to own a violin. But what was life without music? The music from his instrument used to make his heart soar and his blood boil. The familiar sensation of holding his beloved violin and simply letting the music wash through him was heavenly. And it was also how he earned his family a pretty penny.

Sure, he could have danced for the money like most of his Caravan did. But he just couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel the rhythm of the pounding drums and tambourines as everything danced and clapped. The elegant sound of his violin was the only thing that could ever make him feel like dancing.

There were other things that he could have done for money, but he'd rather not think about it. Ever since his dear friend Parvati had become a street side whore the thought seemed disgusting to him. They weren't supposed to actually allow the townsfolk to use their bodies for pleasure. They were just supposed to tempt them, seduce them, and receive as much money as they could for their sexual appeal.

That was probably why Harrison himself never tried anything like that.

His mother, sweet Lilith was the joy of his life. With her fiery red hair and temper Harrison couldn't ask for a better mother. Sure, they weren't rich but his mother did everything in her power to make him feel as if he were a child of royalty.

When he became older he'd tried to persuade her to stop, that he didn't need to be spoiled anymore. But she never listened; she loved her son so much that she'd give him everything he ever wanted. Even if it meant that she got nothing.

Harrison's father was another matter entirely. You see, James wasn't a Gypsy. Harrison didn't know much about his father's past but he did know that his father had met his mother during one of her dancing performances and had become enraptured with her. She'd denied him for three years straight, claiming that he was too immature and rude. But in time she warmed up to him and allowed her family to evaluate whether or not he could become a part of their Caravan.

Now James didn't do all the dancing and musical performances, his blood wasn't meant for such things. So the head of the Caravan had made him somewhat of a gambling item. James would go to each performance and be the first to drop a coin into the hat, thus spurring on everyone else to do the same. With James the Caravan made more money than they had in years.

Now Harrison's Caravan wasn't that large, it only consisted of his mother Lilith, his father James, his god-father Sirius-who was in charge of defending the Caravan-, Remus-who taught all the children-, Nymphadora-who was in charge of healing-, Teddy-who was the child of Nymphadora and Remus-, and Dumbledore who was the leader of the Caravan.

He loved everyone in his Caravan dearly and hoped that they weren't to upset about his departure. There was nothing he could do about it anyways; he couldn't have his body in one place while his heart is in another. It would be cruel to return home and have his Caravan deal with his emotionless state.

Harrison shook the thoughts of his old life away and headed towards his master's bedchambers once more. He was nervous, extremely so. How would his master react to him now? Would he be elated, overjoyed? Or would he become bitter and throw him back onto the streets? Harrison straightened himself as he felt confidence flow through him once more, he'd just have to find out.

Needless to say Prince Draco was surprised when Harrison walked through his door with a seductive tilt to his hips. He could feel his manhood hardening as he took in the sight of his beautiful pleasure slave. Today was the day he thought. Today was the day he would reveal his feelings for his pleasure slave. No longer would Harrison be but a slave, no, Draco intended to make him his consort, his friend and his lover.

Harrison could not become his queen for he could not bare him a child. But a consort was the closest thing he could find to being his life-partner. He was already engaged to Princess Daphne and would be expected to impregnate her the week after their marriage, which was only a month away. He regretted not telling Harrison sooner, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stand the look upon his face. His heart would surely break, and Draco did not want to have to pick up the pieces of an emotionless Harrison.

He was snapped out of his musings as a nude Harrison-when had he removed his clothes?-placed himself upon his lap. Draco marveled at the beauty of the man before him. He'd become so lovely during the past year, a life of luxury suited him well. His tan skin had become porcelain white which made his dark hair even more stunning. His emerald eyes glowed with lust and anticipation for the pleasure that was sure to come.

Draco quickly found himself stripping himself nude as he ran his hands up and down his lover's body. When he was fully nude the emerald eyed boy before him once again seated himself upon his lap and kissed him passionately. Draco was surprised; his love had not spoken a word this entire time. He almost began to worry, but Harrison's hand on his cock threw all thoughts to the wind as he moaned in pleasure.

It seemed that his love was paying more attention to his masters than his own. Their foreplay quickly came to an end as Harrison lowered himself upon Draco's length. Moaning in pleasure as he did so.

* * *

><p>Their lovemaking ended longer than Draco had expected. He held his love tight against his body as he whispered "Harrison, my love. You deserve better than a life as a slave. I ask you this, will you become my consort? Will you become my love, the one and only person who shall ever hold my heart? My love for you runs deep and if you do not feel the same then I shall understand. If you long to part with me then I shall give you your freedom. I will return you to your Caravan and will bother you no more. Please my love, will you stay with me?"<p>

Harrison lay there shocked, oh no, oh no oh no oh no. This wasn't what he'd expected at all, he thought his master would enjoy a mindless slave. One who only lived for his master's pleasure. But this…this was not what he had expected at all.

Tears ran down his face as he realized what he had done. He should have never come here today; he should have never thought that his master would want him to change. The sound of love and devotion in his master's voice…he couldn't take it! He sobbed as he held onto Draco tightly.

He didn't want to return home, he wanted to stay here with his master forever. The fact that his master returned his love was overwhelming. What had he almost done! He'd almost rid himself of all thought and almost prevented this occurrence from happening!

He raised his tear soaked face and looked his master in the eyes. He smiled and sobbed out a "Yes" As he wrapped his arms around his master and kissed him fiercly. His tears smeared across his master's face as his master wrapped his arms around him.

_'This was it'_ he thought. This was what he was looking for.

**[A/N] Woot! Chapter is done! The next chapter will probably be the last since it will be about Draco's marriage, a time skip to when [SPOILER!] _Scorpius is born_ [SPOILER!]**

**Scorpius's relationship with Harry, Princess Daphne Greengrass's reaction to Harry, Harry's reaction to the wedding. And then the story will end.**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far! Please read and review!**


	7. Till death do we part

**[A/N]I'm so sorry this took so long! I had the worst case of writer's block in my entire writing history. Lookie here this one isn't written in first person! I got a new laptop and I'm sorry I couldn't get this one out before Christmas! Consider it a Spring Break gift? I've been obsessed with Skyrim and Assassin's Creed recently and I'm thinking of joining the Assassin's Creed fandom. I want to write so many stories, most of them involving the bleeding effect.**

**Remember people this is an AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. I do however own my plot.**

When Harrison had first heard of the engagement between his lover and Princess Daphne he didn't know what to think. He felt a bit betrayed at the fact that Draco hadn't thought of telling him sooner. But he understood. He knew what he was getting into when he accepted the role of becoming his love's consort. He knew that one day Draco would have to marry and sire a child.

But he also knew that only he could hold the heart of Prince Draco Malfoy. His body would be the only one the prince desired. His company the only one the prince yearned for. He'd made sure of that last year. And if his prince began showing signs of loving the princess more than he loved his consort, things would become very messy. You see, Harrison didn't like sharing; he also didn't like being second to anyone.

So if Draco loved another then he would make sure to get rid of her. He'd wait until she bore a child and of course make sure she had an 'accident' which would either scare her off or end her. Now he knew that these thoughts were horrible and that his parents would be ashamed if they knew of his plans. But he couldn't help it. He loved Draco too much to give him up for some child-spawning harlot.

The day he'd actually met Princess Daphne was needless to say an eventful one. All the sneering and glares he'd received from the pompous wench had made him laugh. In fact everything about the woman made him laugh. From how ridiculous her hair was styled, to the fact that she clung onto Draco at every opportunity she got. Oh, and did he mention that she was quite the gossip?

Now he wasn't deaf but it seemed that the woman thought he was. He could quite clearly hear the nonsense she was spewing about him 'Oh how foreign he is I do wonder where Prince Draco received such an exotic slave.' to 'Look at how ratty and long his hair is. Slaves should at least attempt to look presentable.' He'd laughed the entire time she was there; he could obviously tell she was jealous. But of course who wouldn't be jealous of the bed-partner of the 'gorgeous' prince?

She thought she could weasel herself into their relationship. But it was for naught. Prince Draco would lay with her once, just to impregnate her. And after that, well, she'd be yesterday's rubbish. The Prince would have no need of her and most likely cast her away. It wasn't like his mother and father could do much anyways, they'd retired the crown to their son long after the King had recovered from his mysterious illness.

The Prince could have her exiled, banished, and even killed. For he was the Prince and who would be foolish enough to deny a person of his stature? So yes Harrison did not envy the woman, for her pampered life in the castle would be a short one. She could send mercenary after mercenary to kill him and it would all be for naught. The prince had Harrison heavily guarded when they were not sharing a bed which wasn't very often.

When Harrison awoke the next morning he knew it would be a day he would never forget. Today marked the day that Prince Draco and Princess Daphne would be wed. The whole castle was in a flurry as the servants and cooks rushed to get everything prepared. Harrison yawned as he stepped out of bed and headed into the corridor that would lead him into Prince Draco's private bathing chamber.

He was in need of a bath and since it was such a 'festive' occasion he might as well attempt to look decent today to save Draco the embarrassment of having a 'dirty' slave in front of every noble in the land. The ebony haired teen shook his head as he gently pushed open the doors and entered the room.

It was the same as it was the last time he visited it the first time he was brought to this castle. Normally he would bathe with the rest of the slave-unbeknownst to Draco of course-but today he felt as if he deserved to be pampered. He would have to live with the sound of that trollop Daphne copulating with _his_ lover for the rest of his days. He slowly stripped himself of his nightwear and slid into the 'tub'. It was of course a slightly larger than normal wooden barrel that was big enough to fit two grown men comfortably.

Although sex in said tub was a bad idea as the first and only time it happened he had nasty splinters stuck in his hand. Pulling them out was one of the most painful experiences he never wanted to have. He was lucky that the servants had already filled the tub with water and by the temperature of it it had to have been done not too long ago. He leant against the edge of the tub on the smoothest side and brought a handful of water to his face. All the sweat and grime from last night washed off and dissolved in the tub.

Harrison looked down and frowned, the water had gotten dirty already? He must have overdone it last night…the emerald eyed teen shrugged. It mattered not since he was cleaning himself already. He leant over the edge of the tub and grabbed the small block of soap that had been placed there earlier. He was careful not to drop it in the tub lest it dissolve and leave him with no way to clean himself.

He quickly rubbed the soap all over himself and gathered the foam in his hands for his hair. The water was a light grey color now and his frown returned. He really should bathe more often…but he was so used to cleaning his self in the lake not far from the castle itself. Sure it was similar to bathing he supposed, but there were no blocks of soap available in the wilderness…

Harrison shook his head in disbelief. Today was the day the love of his life would be married off to another and here he was complaining about his hygiene. Harrison quickly climbed out of the tub and put on his 'special' slave clothes just for this occasion.

His outfit consisted of a rather short purple tunic that hung off one shoulder and had gold trim. It barely covered his arse and clung tightly to his body as if to enhance the fact that he was a pleasure slave. His right nipple was bare to the world and he wore no shoes at all. Chains were clamped down onto both his arms and his ankles.

They weren't connected to anything but it helped show that he had no freewill of his own-at least that's what they would think-. Sure the Prince was fine with letting the public know that he was in relations with his slave. But it would do him no good to let them think that the slave had any say in the relationship. Better to let them think that he was more of a consort than a lover.

Harrison made his way down to the center of the castle where he knew the wedding would be held. He took his formal spot by the side of the altar and knelt down to the point that his head nearly touched the floor. He didn't want to offend any of the 'holy' and 'righteous' bastards who called themselves bishops. They were all just a bunch of money grubbing fools who only entered the holy life so that they didn't have to pay taxes.

Trumpets sounded as the soon to be king entered with his wench hanging off his arm. Prince Draco was dressed splendidly in purple garments and a cape that trailed across the floor. This was his coronation as well as his wedding so he had to look his absolute best. The kingdom needs a clean and organized king after all.

His soon to be wife's apparel was another thing entirely. She was dressed in what could have been a beautiful gown had the bodice not been so tight. Her dress was light blue and most likely made of some silky material. Her hair was down behind her shoulders with a few braids in front of her ears. Her breasts seemed to be pouring out of her dress and one could clearly see the stress on the material. By the looks of it Harrison could assume that the dress would tear in merely an hour or so. How splendid it would be to witness such a marvelous affair of humiliation.

They walked in sync towards the altar as everyone in the crowd knelt to the ground. Harrison could feel Draco's eyes linger on his form and couldn't retain a shiver of pleasure. Draco's eyes darkened with lust and he quickly drew his attention away from his arousing slave. With Harrison being in such a submissive position he couldn't help but feel his body react accordingly.

The ebony haired slave inwardly smirked; even with his wife-to-be in a scandalously revealing bodice the prince still found his _slave_ to be more arousing. The wedding proceeded like any royal wedding would; many tears, false declarations of love, and a sugar coated kiss that made all the maidens swoon. Except for Draco of course, the nasty wench had dared to stick her tongue in his mouth! Disgusting!

After the kiss everyone was quickly ushered out of the room so that it could be cleaned. Harrison knew what was to happen next and knew that he wanted to be nowhere near the castle when it occurred. So as the crowd of people pushed through the castle doors he left with them. He'd spend his time in the forest until Draco would set out to find him. Sadly until the Princess became heavy with child Harrison would stay in the forest, out of her way and out of her sight. He honestly didn't need to hear the bragging that would surely spew from her mouth on how good of a lay her 'husband' was.

This occurred for six weeks until Harrison ventured into the town and heard news of Princess Daphne's pregnancy. Finally he could return to his lover and bear with him the horrible nine months that were ahead of them. He hoped that Draco had not grown fond of the woman during his absence for Harrison had something planned for her once the child was born. If it was a son that is…if not then he'd have to wait another year or so until she became heavy with child again because only a male heir can succeed the throne.

When Harrison finally arrived at the castle it was to a sight he never wanted to see again. His lover and the harlot were passionately kissing with tongue and everything! The damn bastard had even begun to rub her growing belly with something akin to adoration in his eyes! Finally the couple parted as they realized they weren't alone. Draco's eyes widened with shock as it dawned upon him that Harrison had witnessed the entire thing.

The blond prince seemed to gather his wits as he stuttered "H-Harrison I can explain! Please believe me! I would never to anything to harm you!" Harrison, numb as he was, nodded his head "I believe you. I will be in my chambers if you need me." The daft wench scoffed as he left and pawed at her husband's chest. "Husband, why would you need to apologize to that dirty little servant? We are married of course. He should have expected to see us express our love in such a way."

Draco wanted nothing more than to smack the damn woman across the face. But he could not for she carried his heir and as long as she did then she would be safe from harm…for now. He pried her hands off of himself muttering something about princely duties to attend to as he hurried off towards Harrison's room. He slowly opened the door and was met with the sight of his love sitting on his bed motionless and without an expression upon his face. Draco kneeled before him and clasped their hands together "Harrison, love. Please listen to what I have to say. I would never willingly betray your love without reason. The kingdom had grown suspicious when I would shy away from my wife's touch. They had begun to suspect something close to the truth about our relationship. I had to do what you saw in order to save face and deter the kingdom from finding out about our relationship."

The ebony haired man before him nodded his head. It was a reasonable excuse he supposed. Harry shook his head as a grin slipped onto his face. He had been overreacting once again and it was becoming ridiculous. He squeezed his love's hands as he replied "I truly am sorry for reacting the way I did. It was uncalled for and I should have expected this to happen. This woman is trying my patience and causing my paranoia to grow. I fear that she may drive us apart if this continues."

The prince knew how his love felt entirely for he too had been thinking the same thing. The sooner she was gone the better. The months could not go by any faster however, so they had to brave the storm as best they could. Sighing sadly he returned the squeeze "I know Harrison. But there is nothing to be done. We must wait until the child is born. You and I will both have to wait out the storm."

Draco placed a chaste kiss on Harrison's lips before standing and turning to exit the room. His eyes flashed with guilt for but one mere second before he opened the door and left. Harrison clutched his head as he tried to make sense of what was happening. All had been well before the king had decided to step down from the throne. There cannot be a king without a queen and there is no kingdom without an heir. Harrison felt disgusted with himself. Shameful thoughts had begun to plague the distraught slave as he began to wish that he had never left the caravan. His life had been simple and familiar, but now it was nothing but a catastrophic mess.

Was this how his life was meant to be? Torn from his family and forced to fall in love with his captor? Even then he could not find happiness, for his love was torn from him as well. It was as if the God's were purposely playing with him marveling at how horrible and twisted they could mold his life. He felt like a plaything to fate as if he was nothing but a mindless puppet in his own life.

Harrison crawled into bed and hoped that sleep would calm his troubled mind. There was nothing he could do but wait.

* * *

><p>Come the next morning Harrison felt refreshed and much better than he had the day before. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he marveled at how overdramatic he could be about the simplest of things. He ran his fingers through the side of his hair as he groggily got out of bed. A simple look in the mirror showed him just how distraught he was the day before. His eyes were bloodshot with dark bags underneath him and his hair was stringy and matted. He rubbed the nape of his neck as he cringed at his appearance and hurriedly walked to the nearest wash basin.<p>

A few splashes of cold water on his face along with some tugging at his hair and Harrison looked presentable at last. Feeling remarkably drained all of a sudden he headed towards the courtyard. Perhaps some time alone in the sun would cleanse the sorrow from his body. As he made his way towards the door he banged shoulders with someone and nearly toppled down from the force of impact. He quickly turned around to apologize only to find that the culprit was none other than Daphne the Daft herself! He quickly bowed and with a tight-lipped smile apologized.

Daphne only huffed and eyed him with disdain "Next time look where you are going slave or I'll have you sent to the stocks for harming your future queen." With a flick of her hair she continued on her way. Harrison balled his fists and nearly cut his palms with his nails. Ooh the woman knew just how to push someone to their limit! All he wanted was some peace and quiet and instead he got the bane of his existence! But he couldn't help but remember how her stomach bulged slightly in the gown she wore…how far along was she exactly? She looked to be about at least a month or two into her pregnancy. He hoped she'd just hurry up and birth the damn child already but one could not rush nature no matter how much they wanted to. Letting out a wistful sigh Harrison continued on his way to the courtyard to hopefully have some time with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>By now eight months had passed and Harrison's paranoia had only grown worse. He'd become reclusive and hid in his room for most of the day. His skin became a sickly pale and his finger nails were rough and uneven due to his constant biting. It was a rare occasion for him to be out and about but this was the day he'd been waiting for! The servants were rushing to and fro constantly slamming into one another. Princess Daphne was finally giving birth! Harrison ran as fast as his legs would allow and quickly found himself standing inside the doorway of Draco's bedroom. There on the bed lay the princess who was covered in sweat and looked as if she'd screamed herself hoarse. Her skin was even paler than his own! "What's wrong with her?" The question startled him and he turned around to see Draco with a panicked look upon his face.<p>

The maid nearest to the princess shook in fear and stuttered "W-we don't know sire! There's just so much blood…so much blood! There shouldn't be this much blood! Oh lord above birth is supposed to be a miracle not a bloodbath!" The maid nearly shooed both of them out of the room but one look from the prince and she quickly returned to Daphne's side. Another servant came in with a wet rag and pressed it against Daphne's forehead as she groaned in pain. Her eyes widened and another scream poured out of her mouth as her body jerked forward. Harrison looked on with glee it seemed like she was in a great deal of pain. Good! It's just what she deserved for trying to steal his love from him. Harrison let out a giggle as he inched closer to her heavily breathing form. Daphne seemed to finally notice him as a look of disgust appeared on her face. She tried to shout at him to leave but all that came out was another high pitched scream of agony.

Draco was pestering the flustered maid again with several shouts of "Is the child okay?" and "What do you mean she's losing too much blood!" The maid seemed to finally grow a backbone as she puffed out her chest and scathingly replied with "Sire calm down! The child will be fine! Your wife however is losing too much blood and may not make it out of this alive! Instead of yelling at me you could at least comfort her in her last hours of life!" Draco nodded and headed towards the opposite side of Harry. Daphne weakly held out her hand, Draco grasped it and wasn't prepared for the scream and the pain of having his hand crushed.

Several of the servants shouted "I can see its head!" and "Push princess push! Yer almost there!" It seemed like hours before the crying of a child filled the room. Draco squeezed Daphne's hand and whispered "Thank you for this." Daphne smiled and for once she seemed beautiful as she shut her eyes for the last time. The maid quickly rushed to her side and felt around her neck "Oh no no no dearie you can't die now! You've got a child to care for now!" It was useless in Harrison's opinion they all knew she was dying and nothing could save her. There had been a complication during the birth and she'd bled out to the point that it would take a miracle to save her. The maid could be heard sobbing as the princess was lifted and carried out of the room. She was most likely going to be readied for burial soon. The babe's squealing quickly brought his attention to Draco who held the infant in his arms. The poor thing was squirming and crying it's lungs out. It had a tuft of blond hair and chubby little arms and legs. A servant quickly took the babe from Draco and inspected it "It's a boy! Now someone hurry and fetch the nursemaid the lad needs some milk!" A rather homely looking servant quickly fled the room and returned shortly with a large and matronly looking nursemaid. She was handed the child and quickly pulled down the top of her dress to feed him. The servant from before turned to Draco and asked "What shall its name be, Sire?" "Scorpius" was the immediate reply and the servant nodded.

Draco stared at the child with blank eyes as he tried to process what had just happened. Harrison skipped over to Draco's side and smiled "Isn't he just handsome? Looks like everything went in our favor in the end!" Draco turned weary eyes to Harrison and nodded "I supposed you could say that though I had no intention of having Daphne actually die…" The ebony haired man simply grinned as he pulled Draco out of the room "Now, now no need to be sentimental! Come, we should get ready for the funeral! I'm sure it'll be a grand event!" Draco gave him a slightly disturbed look as he followed the giddy man towards the burial grounds.

* * *

><p>No one noticed Harrison slip away from the crowd gathering at the burial site. He brushed past the bustling maids and made his way to the lower depths of the kingdom where the dead were kept before burial. He hummed to himself as he skipped down the steps and practically flung the heavy metal door open when he reached his destination. The Keeper of the Dead stared at him in shock and attempted to shoo him away. Her wrinkled face contorted in disgust "What're ye doing here boy? Have ye no respect for the dead! Leave, leave while I prepare the late Queen's body. Leave before I have the guards escort you out themselves!" Harrison merely shook his head and chuckled at the white haired old woman "Now, now no need to get upset. The king has requested that you inspect the burial grounds for any evidence of foul play. We wouldn't want the Queen's body to be torn apart by some trap now would we?" The Keeper looked conflicted as to whether or not she should trust the man before her "Are ye sure he asked me? If I find that he did not then I will make sure that the guards give you at least twenty lashes!"<p>

Harrison put on a face of mock innocence as he nodded "But of course! Why would I lie about something such as this on such a terrible day? You mistake my honesty for trickery and I assure you that I have no ill intentions towards you or the body before you." The woman nodded her head and exited the room while muttering "What has the world come to when even the dead can have no peace..."

As soon as the woman left Harrison approached the body with a serene look upon his face. "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" He drawled as he moved around her body. "You know we were planning on having you banished from the Kingdom once you gave birth. We were going to fabricate some elaborate scheme which would make sure you would be out of our hair forever." He began to slowly run his fingers through the corpse's hair "But look at you now. Dead from childbirth. Now isn't that _tragic. _It's all your fault, did you know that? It's all your fault that I turned out this way. That my lover now looks at me in fear of what I've become. I used to be perfectly sane and in love, but then you came along and tried to steal my love from me. Well the fates have paid you back haven't they? Instead of living your fairy-tale dream you're now rotting in this coffin, but you aren't the only one who's been cheated mind you. I've been robbed of my sanity just as you've been robbed of your life. It seems that fairy-tale endings don't truly exist, hmm?" He removed his hand from her hair and began to back away from the body. "Don't worry though, your son will be safe with the Prince and I. He'll be raised with love and patience and I will treat him as if he were my own. Which he will be once you're buried. Don't worry, don't worry at all..."

Harrison slipped away from the room and began his walk to the burial grounds right behind the kingdom. There was work to be done.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed before the body was ready to be buried. Normally it'd take a few days but Draco had decided that it would be better to make this a closed occasion instead of opening it for the public. News would spread and they would find out soon enough. Very few tears were shed as the princess was rude to almost everyone except her personal maid Pansy. They seemed to have been very close and she was one of the only people crying. As the body was laid inside the coffin and placed in the dirt Harrison just couldn't keep himself from smiling brightly the entire time. When the dirt covered the coffin and everyone but he and Draco left Harrison felt rejuvenated and hyper. He took Draco's hand as they stared at the mound of dirt that held the woman who had almost ruined everything.<p>

Harrison looked intensely at the grave and smirked. This family was his now. Forever and ever _till death do they part._

**END**

**[A/N] Hope you guys aren't too upset about the ending! I did make Harry a bit insane at the end but after months of isolation and constant paranoia what would you expect to be after all that trauma? So yeah I've been writing this since August last year and I got major writer's block until December and then got writer's block until March so yeah sorry about the wait! And yes I do know that Draco and Astoria had Scorpius not Draco and Daphne but Daphne fit better in the story than Astoria did. If you liked it then please review! If you didn't then POLITELY tell me why and if you can't say anything nice then expect a very profound reply from myself.**


	8. Author's Note (Please Read!)

**Hello all! I've recently redone the last chapter as many of you commented on how it seemed 'rushed' which I admit was rushed. I am still debating a sequel so if you want one then please say so! It will be a separate story as I will remove this author's note and those who have reviewed will no longer be able to if I post the sequel here. If the ending still seems a bit odd then feel free to give me tips on what you think would make it better! Thank you all for your support!**


End file.
